


Happy Birthday

by HPOwlLover24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday Bitty, Humor, I basically tagged everyone that speaks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOwlLover24/pseuds/HPOwlLover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything going on at once, Bitty tends to forget things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the cutest southern baker character I know.
> 
> All recognizable ideas belong to [Ngoziu](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com). ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Bitty groaned, getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. He had stayed up late to study for the first part of his French final, that will be on the last day of classes, and finishing up a final paper that was due in his women gender studies class today. He probably could have avoided staying up late if he had stopped procrastinating and not Skyped Jack everyday.

 

Like either of those were _actually_ realistic.

 

Besides, the Falconers had just recently been eliminated from playoffs during the first round and, though Jack didn’t really seem entirely bothered, he was still obviously put out by it. Bitty wanted to help cheer him up.

 

Thankfully he didn’t have any classes today and he had already submitted his paper. So, even if he thought he had most of his French down for the listening portion, he might just go through a few more vocabulary terms and sleep a little more…and bake something.

 

He left the bathroom and made his way downstairs, humming happily when he saw coffee in the pot and a mug sitting by it, obviously unused.

 

Bitty glanced at the clock; it was nearing eleven, so everyone was likely to be in class right now. Maybe he should have something ready for them when they got out? He could already tell that Ransom was slipping into his usual “delicate ecosystem” mindset and he really didn’t need Holster yelling because he was stressed also about his thesis. And the poor frogs were feeling it, he was sure Chowder was going to get crushed under the weight of it all.

 

Mind made up, he got out all the necessary supplies, started planning out a few pies and a batch of cookies and got to work.

 

Bitty was meticulous about baking this time around, trying to forget about the stress of finals, the sadness at the thought of this year’s seniors graduating, the ache of missing Jack. He sighed, focusing again on the pie crust he was working with before moving onto the fruit filling.

 

By the time he finished three pies and four dozen cookies, it was well into the afternoon and none of his Haus-mates returned and Bitty was actually starting to get worried.

 

He tried not to let it get to him, there was no way they were in trouble. Maybe they were all supposed to meet at the dinning hall tonight? Or the library for a team study night?

 

Bitty checked his phone, trying to see if he missed any messages in the last few hours.

 

Finally, the sound of the front door opening knocked him out of his worry. He started to turn, "Thank goodness, I was starting to wo-"

 

He didn't even manage to see who it was before his vision was enveloped in darkness.

 

"What the-?"

 

The blindfold was tightened around his head and somebody grabbed both of his arms, restraining him and keeping his hands away from his face. A low, barely recognizable, voice rang out, "We're here to kidnap you."

 

"Ransom?" Bitty called out, confused.

 

"Damn. How does he get me every time?"

 

"Bro, you need to work on you impression game."

 

If he could, Bitty would have rolled his eyes, "What are y'all doing? What's happening?"

 

"Ah, ah, ah, Bits." Lardo's voice came from somewhere off to his right, probably in front of him to lead them wherever they were going. "No questions."

 

"Yeah, we're just the retrieval squad," Holster said, directly to his right.

 

Okay, so Ransom and Holster were the ones holding him back.

 

"I got the stuff, guys! This is gonna be 'swawesome!"

 

Bitty groaned, he knew better than to fight his teammates when it came to their shenanigans. "Y'all've gone and recruited poor Chowder in this heist?"

 

He could practically hear the smirk Lardo was giving him, "Nah, bro. He volunteered."

 

Something patted his shoulder gently a few times, "Yeah, don't worry Bitty! You're gonna love this."

 

Bitty shook his head, stumbling as Holster and Ransom lead him out of the Haus. "Lord, if I even make it there."

 

"Wait."

 

And then his hands were being tied together and he was thrown on someone's shoulder. Suddenly disoriented and upside down, Bitty lightly kicked out a foot. "A little warning, y'all?"

 

Someone patted his calf. "Just relax, Bits."

 

The sound of a car being turned on and doors opening startled him, "This is an actual kidnapping."

 

They laughed and pushed Bitty into the middle of the back seat. By the sounds of it, and beach smell, they were in Chowder's car and Ransom and Holster were sitting on either side of him in the back seat.

 

"This'll be awhile, you just need to chill Bitty."

 

He felt the car moving and, unable to see anything and only feel the smooth ride of the car, he settled back and waited for the next surprise.

 

It wasn't long before the car stopped again and everyone was getting out, dragging Bitty with him.

 

He was carried, again, and waited until he was put on his feet, ignoring the chuckles and snickering, to say anything. "Seriously, what's going on?"

 

"Just wait a bit, Bits." Ransom sang, untying his hands.

 

"That was so bad, dude."

 

Before Bitty could retort, he was pushed forward gently and heard a door closing behind him.

 

Bitty took off his blindfold to see that he was in a bathroom, though he didn’t recognize it. He spotted some clothes, his slacks and jacket, a blue button-up and his bow tie, lying on the counter.

 

His confusion increased tenfold as he began to change, assuming that that was what everyone wanted him to do. Thankfully, he managed to wipe away the stray flour and batter when he finished baking at the Haus about an hour ago. His hair wasn't too bad, though he still wished that they had warned him about what they were doing.

 

Which he still didn't know what it was.

 

Maybe it was an early team dinner before graduation? It couldn't be something to do with hockey because the season ended ages ago and they had already had their banquet.

 

Bitty sighed in slight frustration. If it was for graduation, why would he be kept out of the loop? Unless it was someone's bad idea of a prank on the new team captain, some kind of initiation.

 

He straightened his bow tie and attempted to brush back his hair before exiting the bathroom.

 

It was absolutely pitch black in...where ever he was. Bitty reached forward and felt for the wall with one hand, holding out the other in front of him so he didn't run into anything. He wished he had his phone, which was probably still back at the Haus.

 

Eventually, it didn't feel so tight around him. Bitty assumed he walked into a larger room and he could vaguely smell something delicious; was that roast?

 

"Hello?" he called out nervously.

 

The lights came on and Bitty was blinking rapidly as his ears were assaulted with the sudden sounds of people yelling around him.

 

“Surprise!”

 

“Happy birthday Bitty baby!”

 

“Dude, happy legal consumption day!”

 

Bitty blinked again, tears forming in his eyes. “Y’all…”

 

He had actually forgotten his birthday this year. With the stress of finishing his junior year and getting the C and Jack, he had completely forgotten his twenty-first birthday.

 

“It was all Jack’s idea dude. He bought out the place for the night for all of us,” Shitty was saying. Bitty nearly squeaked as his eyes found Shitty, in all his mustached glory, because Shitty was here, too.

 

His eyes scanned the small crowd of friends he had here in the slightly fancy restaurant, hopeful to find one face he really wanted to see.

 

And there he was, standing on the other side of the crowd, between Nursey and Chowder, smiling widely with a look that can only be described as adoration.

 

Bitty wanted, more than anything, to run forward and kiss him, hug him tightly and never let go. They hadn’t seen each other in _months_ …

 

Jack moved before he began to think that he shouldn’t because they were in public. He wrapped his arms around Bitty and kissed him. “Happy birthday, Bits.”

 

Bitty practically melted, smiling up at Jack with the cheers from their friends falling into the background. “What…?”

 

Jack shrugged, pressing a kiss to Bitty’s forehead. “Johnson called me the other day and gave me this idea for your birthday. He also said that it’s okay to trust those close to you. I didn’t want to keep this from them anymore, Eric.”

 

Bitty nodded, smiling up at him. “That was nice advice from him. It was starting to get hard to ward off Ransom and Holster’s attacks of blind dates.”

 

“Well,” Jack chuckled. “Strangely enough, Johnson did mention something about that. He also said something about furthering the plot and giving the story a happy ending.”

 

Jack laughed as Bitty scrunched his nose, “Johnson was always sweet, but he was an odd one.”

 

Before anything else could be said, the entire team engulfed them, obviously tired of waiting for them to separate.

 

Bitty laughed, holding onto Jack as everyone continued to scream and laugh in his ear. Definitely the best birthday he’s had to date.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because, in my opinion, Bitty would be the one to forget his birthday worrying about everything and everyone else. I've done it a couple of times. But, of course, his team and boyfriend wouldn't! Hope you enjoyed! Now I'm back to studying for my own finals.
> 
> Check, please! tumblr [here](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com/) and main tumblr [here](http://aramirez24.tumblr.com/).


End file.
